


If my Cadillac could talk

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Egon and Ray make a small cameo, F/M, Peter and Janine and their boiling sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Peter and Janine get trapped in Ecto 1 and they have an interesting solution for that little problem...





	1. Chapter 1

Janine was very annoyed. It was already the third day with extra work and it seemed to have no end. She’d had trouble with some boring neighbors that week, and as if that weren’t enough Egon seemed to pretend she did not exist. When he acknowledged her presence, it was to give her more work. Oh, well, she’d better keep doing her job, or she’d have to leave even later the next day.  
“SHIT!”  
It was Peter Venkman, with a very angry look on his face, slamming the firehouse door. He was huffing and puffing towards the front desk.  
“What happened, Dr. V?”  
“Janine, what are you still doing here?”  
“In case you haven’t noticed, I have plenty of work to do. Things that are more required of you four than of me. But here I am.”  
“I’m sorry about the extra work. But it’s better to be working than to hear a ‘Peter, it's not you, it's me...’”  
“Oh, brother...” Peter had gotten dumped. He was going to be grouchy.  
“’Please try to understand... a relationship is not the best thing right now...’But I know you'll fuck the first one who shows up, Doris!”  
“Peter!”  
Peter forgot he was talking to his secretary. But he was extremely frustrated. He really thought Doris was the right girl for him. But he was wrong.  
“Sorry again... but I'll never understand you, women. You say you want one thing and you go ahead and do another!”  
“You men are worse! You pretend that we don’t even exist, except to ask for a favor and give us more work!”  
“Well, to each his own, what are you gonna do?!” He said, retreating toward Ecto 1. The other three Ghostbusters were upstairs, working on the team’s equipment. Janine sighed and went back to her business.  
Peter slammed the car door and turned on the radio, trying to tune in to a station that matched his mood.  
When he finally found it, he set the volume almost to the max. Janine was annoyed by the noise. She could not concentrate.  
“Peter, turn the music down!”  
She got no answer.  
“Turn it down, Peter!”  
The music was still loud. Janine liked blues, but that was not the time.  
She went toward the vehicle and tapped on the window. Peter had his head on the back of the seat, his eyes closed and his hands clasped behind his head. He paid no attention to her.  
Angry, she opened the car door, sat in the passenger’s seat and turned off the radio.  
“HEY!!!” Peter complained. “Why’d you turn it off?”  
“Because that loud noise was disturbing me!!!”  
“Janine, go back to work and leave me here with my blues, go!” He said, turning the radio on again and turning the volume down. Now soft blues was playing.  
“With pleasure!”


	2. Chapter 2

Janine tried to open the car door without success.  
“Ohhh, no!!!”  
“What is it?”  
“This crappy door won’t open!”  
Peter also tried to open the car door. He couldn’t.  
“Oh, I already told Winston to fix this damn door! He installs every trinket in this car, but doesn’t fix the door that’s always stuck!” He complained as he tried to open the door again.  
“Ohhh, this is the perfect end to this week from hell: I’m stuck here with you! Damn it!”  
“And you think I'm enjoying being here with you? I wanted to be doing something better!”  
“Oh, really? What?!”  
Peter looked at Janine and “scanned” her quickly. Her red hair was a little messy, her freckly cheeks blushing, a cute frown on her face, those full lips and that cheeky cleavage. Tempting.  
Janine did the same with Peter: the black shirt (kinda tight), the light blue jeans (wrapping his muscular legs and a certain *package* well enough), that stubborn lock of hair and the frustrated expression on his face, his green eyes half sad and those almost pouty lips… very irresistible...  
They didn’t think of anything else: they kissed deeply. The frustration - that, with that gesture, they admitted to each other and to themselves that it was sexual - of weeks came to the surface and they could not resist anymore.  
The kiss was desperate, wet, demanding. Their tongues collided, and between groans and sighs, they held each other in exasperation.  
Janine sat on Peter’s lap, facing him, losing herself in those green eyes that by then were already dark... she was kissing him hungrily, her desire growing more...  
Peter corresponded in the same way, hardly remembering the fact that the woman who was basically seducing him was his secretary. But he didn’t care. She was beautiful, curvaceous and very sensual. Kissing her, touching her, tasting her, and burying himself deep inside her was what he needed then.  
He went down to her neck, licking, sucking, while his hands also went down to her perfectly rounded ass (also according to him).  
Janine ran her fingers through Peter's hair, her long fingernails gently rubbing the top of his head as she moved slowly back and forth... Peter's lips and tongue on her neck, his hands on her ass and the friction of the front of his jeans on the front of her underwear were making her crazy.  
It was difficult for Janine to admit that she was attracted to Peter. Especially since Egon had always been the object of her desire, so to speak. He was smart, he was practical, he was charming, he was handsome! And though a little cold and shy, she was sure he had some sort of feelings for her. And she had hopes that those feelings would escalate one day.  
Peter was arrogant, cynical, stupid and foolish. He thought of himself too much, and she found it annoying. But he was charming, funny, handsome, and... delicious. No, it was not the many times she’d seen him without a shirt that convinced her. It was not when she had seen him in his underwear either.  
It was the time she went to bed with him. She was ecstatic and dazed. Her concept of him in intimate moments... went downhill.   
Peter was seductive, dedicated and overwhelming.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter also barely admitted to himself that he had a crush on the secretary. She was stuck up, too sarcastic, and looked like a puppy after Egon. But she was so appetizing. The combination of her personality with that magnificent body was lethal. And she was as hot as the color of her hair in the sack!  
He'd already unbuttoned her blouse and smiled when he spotted the brassiere with the hook on the front. With a maneuver that looked like a magic trick, he opened it, then attacked her breasts with his mouth.  
“Ohhh...” he heard, delighted as he ran his tongue over the sensitive, freckled skin, sucking it lightly.  
He laid her down on the seat of the car and kissed her stomach, her navel, and the area just below it, pulling the lace panties down.  
Pulling the air through his teeth, he brought his tongue to her most intimate parts, reveling in the moans he was hearing.  
He sucked on her extremely sensitive skin, licking, kissing. Janine felt her body on fire, the pinnacle of pleasure close at hand...  
“Aaaaah!” she threw her head back, both hands almost pulling Peter’s hair as he took her closer to the climax...  
Panting, he kissed her intensely once more, his arousal heightened as Janine unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his underwear.  
Without delay, he penetrated her, groaning with relief.  
“Ohhh...”  
“Ahh!”  
“Oh... fuck...”  
He needed to swear. He was throwing all his frustration out the window...  
He returned to Janine’s inviting lips, which were swollen and red from his bites. He liked the taste of her mouth as well.  
Not even when Peter and his friends sped out of the firehouse, Ecto 1 shook so muck. The hot couple inside it was putting the poor Cadillac under a lot of pressure...  
Janine had her legs crossed on Peter's back, and he was now thrusting hard into her, desire getting the best of him and his orgasm closer and closer...  
“Ohhh, Peter!!!”  
“Nnnngh... Ahhh!”  
He finally relieved himself inside her, as she also felt the huge wave of pleasure go through her.  
“Oh... damn...” Peter exhaled, smiling.  
“Haha...” Janine chuckled. She was on cloud nine...  
He got off her and pulled his underwear and pants up. She straightened herself too.  
“Erm... thank you, Janine.”  
“Ohh... Thank _you_!”  
They had forgotten that the door was jammed, and Janine tried to open it naturally. To her surprise, the door opened.  
“Ah! Look at this!”  
“Look at that!”  
They got out of the car, grinning at each other foolishly.  
Janine looked at her desk and her smile soon faded. It was a mess!  
“Oh, no! I need to tidy it up!”  
“I’ll do it...”  
“Really?” The smile returned to Janine’s face.  
“Of course. Go home.” Said Peter, smiling too.  
“Thank you, Peter.” She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Oh... thank _you_!” He winked at her.  
Janine grabbed her purse and left almost dancing from the firehouse, occasionally looking back and smiling at Peter. He smiled back. When she finally closed the door, he let out a sigh.  
“Pete?” he heard. It was Ray, coming down the stairs, followed by his friends – “Can you help us with a... where's Janine?”  
“I sent her home. She was tired, poor thing.” He said with a wry smile.  
“How was your date, Peter?” Egon asked casually, fiddling with a meter.  
“Egon,” Peter began, his hands on his friend's shoulders. “I think you’d want to be in my place...” The ironic smile still on his face. “Good night, everyone.”  
Peter went upstairs whistling one of the songs he had heard on the radio. His friends looked at him in a perplexed way, Egon in particular...  
THE END


End file.
